


His Favorite Things

by whiteshores



Series: Precious Moments [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday Jeonghan!, kid!chan, parent!jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: It's Jeonghan's birthday and Chan wants everything to beperfect. Seungcheol is there for parental guidance and support (and his wallet because someone needs to pay for everything).





	His Favorite Things

Chan studies his drawing with a serious expression. His eyebrows are furrowed and he looks at the artwork in front of him with great scrutiny. It might be as good as Pistachio, or some other famous painter that starts with a “P”. He’s only four years old and big names are hard for him to remember, especially difficult ones like Pistachio, but he prides himself on his exceptional memory. 

There’s a pretty drawing of him, Papa, and Daddy standing in a field of purple flowers. Daddy said that Papa really liked flowers, so Chan drew 100 of them. Well, he thinks it’s 100. That’s a big number and he’s still working on counting to 20 without skipping a few numbers. Even if it’s not 100 flowers, he drew them as prettily as he could and he’s sure Papa will love them. 

“Chan? Are you ready?” Seungcheol calls from somewhere inside the house. 

The toddler looks over his drawing once more and nods, satisfied with the final result. “Yes, Daddy!” 

Seungcheol walks into his room and smiles, seeing the paper in front of his son. He crouches down next to where Chan is sitting on the floor and ruffles his hair. 

“Did you draw this for Papa?” 

“Mhmm!”

“Aww Channie, it’s so pretty! I think it’s even better than the one you drew for my birthday.” 

“It needs to be  _ perfect _ for Papa!” 

“Perfecter than mine?” Seungcheol raises a brow and looks down at Chan with an inquisitive expression.

“Y-yes,” Chan says after a moment of hesitation. “Papa deserves the best. That’s what you always say.” 

The dark haired man chuckles and nods. “Papa does deserve the best, doesn’t he?” He reaches for his son’s hand and helps him stand up. “Come on, we still need to get Papa his presents before he comes home.” 

“Presents!” Chan cheers and tugs insistently on his father’s hand. “Let’s go Daddy! We have to get home before Papa!” 

Jeonghan had been called in to work as a last minute model for a clothing company that his agency works closely with. It was supposed to be his day off, but the original model had fallen ill and they were desperate. 

_ “Papa,” Chan whines. “Why do you have to work on your birthday? That’s not fair.” He pouts as he chews his breakfast.  _

_ “I know, baby. This is the price that comes with being breathtakingly beautiful,” Jeonghan sighs dramatically. Seungcheol snorts and his husband elbows him in the ribs. “Hey! I’m trying to teach our son good things. Helping someone in need even though it’s inconvenient? I’d say that’s a good lesson right there.”  _

_ “Yes, yes. My beautiful, kind husband. What have I ever done to deserve such an angel?” Seungcheol says sarcastically. Jeonghan glares at him and Seungcheol gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Just kidding, Hannie.” The raven haired man screws on the top of a thermos and hands it to the blond. “Have a good day at work. Channie and I will be waiting for you when you get home.”  _

_ Jeonghan smiles and gives Seungcheol a quick peck on the lips before walking over to their son, still eating his breakfast at the kitchen table.  _

_ “It will be a quick photoshoot, I promise. I’ll be back this afternoon, okay? Be good for Daddy while I’m gone.”  _

_ “I’m always a good boy!” Chan says through a mouthful of cereal.  _

_ “Yes, you are,” Jeonghan laughs and ruffles his son’s hair. He kisses Chan’s forehead and promises to come home as soon as he can before leaving their house.  _

Fortunately, this allowed Seungcheol and Chan a few hours to pick up a few things to surprise Jeonghan with when he came home. 

Their first stop is the flower mart, one of Jeonghan’s favorites and a place Seungcheol frequents to buy his husband fresh flowers whenever he’s feeling down. Chan jumps up and down excitedly as they walk in, holding onto his father’s hand and looking around in awe at all of different colored flowers. There’s pinks, whites, reds, purples, yellows, hints of blue, and plenty of green. All in varying hues, shapes, and sizes. Every flower is unique and so pretty, Chan wonders how anyone picks a favorite. He wants to put all of them in a giant rainbow bundle and showcase it to anyone he meets. 

Seungcheol lets his son lead the way and watches in quiet amusement as Chan stops multiple times in front of various flowers. A worker notices them and walks over, asking if they need any help. He’s a skinny, handsome man (but not more handsome than Daddy!) and he wears a soft smile one his face. Seungcheol gestures to the toddler and the worker crouches down so that he is at eye level with him. Chan looks at the small silver nametag on the emerald green apron. “Wonwoo” it reads.

“Hello! What kind of flowers are you looking for?” Wonwoo asks gently. Chan blinks, looks over at the flowers next to him, and then up at his dad. 

“Channie, do you remember what flowers Papa likes?” Seungcheol asks.

“Purple roses!” 

The florist laughs. “We have some of those. How many of them did you want?”

“A lot!” Chan exclaims, raising his arms up. “I want a  _ loooot _ of flowers for Papa.” 

“I can do that for you. Did you want to put anything else with the roses?” 

“Uhm…” The toddler pauses and wears his best thinking face. What did Daddy say? It was purple roses and…oh, he can’t remember. “Daddy, help,” he pouts. 

“It’s okay. Remember what we talked about in the car? Papa likes purple roses and Daddy likes baby’s…” Seungcheol draws out the word, trying to see if Chan can remember. “Br—”

“Bread?” Chan asks, tilting his head to the side. 

“Close,” Seungcheol laughs. “It’s baby’s breath.” 

“Purple roses and baby’s… breath,” Chan tells the florist. “Please,” he adds. Papa will be so proud of him when he hears that he remembered his manners. 

“Is that all?” Wonwoo asks. 

“Yes, that will be it,” Seungcheol says. 

“Okay! Go ahead to the front while I get your bouquet ready.” 

“Thank you!” Chan pipes up. He’s going to make Papa especially happy today.

* * *

Their second stop is at a bakery that makes some of the best desserts that Chan has ever tasted. Granted, he hasn’t eaten many desserts because Papa says too many sweets will give him a tummy ache, but it’s still delicious. He immediately runs over to the cake display and presses his tiny face against the glass. 

“Woah, Daddy look! There’s so many cakes!” 

“There are,” Seungcheol agrees. He squats down next to his son and peers at all the cakes inside the glass. “Which one do you think Papa will like the most?” 

Chan asks about every cake and Seungcheol patiently describes each one to him. He even lifts Chan up so he can see the ones on the top shelf that are too high for him even when he stands on tiptoe. 

There’s dozens of desserts and they all look scrumptious. However, Chan is only allowed to pick one. He has to pick the  _ perfect _ cake for Papa. It’s a difficult task that Daddy has given him, but he’ll do his best. 

Chan knows that Papa loves strawberries, so that eliminates a lot of the cakes. However, there are still many to choose from. There are strawberry flavored cakes, cakes with sliced strawberries on top, cakes with strawberries inside the cake, and even a triple decker strawberry cake. Which one will Papa like the most?

He crosses his arms and scans all of the cakes from his perch up in Daddy’s strong hold. Daddy can carry him for much longer than Papa can, so he knows he can take his time choosing. His eyes finally settle on small circular cake with white frosting and small strawberries resting in a ring around the top. 

“That one,” Chan says as he points to it. 

“This one?” Seungcheol asks, leaning closer and tapping the glass for confirmation.

“Mhmm! It’s an angel cake, just like Papa!” 

Seungcheol smiles and kisses his cheek. He voices his agreement and asks one of the workers for the cake that Chan chose.

“Can you write ‘Happy Birthday Papa’ on the cake? Please?” Chan asks, eyes wide and hopeful. 

“I can!” The worker says with a bright smile. He’s tall,  _ really _ tall, even taller than Daddy! The man is quite handsome as well and Chan wonders if this tall man with a toothy grin is better looking than Daddy. He mulls over the thought and forgets about it when than man hands over the receipt and a box with Papa’s cake inside. 

“Thanks Mingyu,” Seungcheol says as he pockets his wallet before shifting Chan to his hip and taking the box with his free hand. “What do you say, Channie?”

“Thank you Handsome uncle!” Chan says.

Mingyu laughs and reaches out to ruffle Chan’s hair, making the toddler giggle. 

“You’re very welcome. I hope your Papa loves the cake!” 

* * *

Chan sits on the couch next to Seungcheol, eagerly waiting for Jeonghan to return home from work. He’s clutching his favorite dinosaur stuffed animal and his eyes are glued to the cartoon playing on the television. However, some of his attention is directed toward the door, ears alert for that familiar sound of the lock turning and Papa humming a tune. 

The heroes of the show are just about to defeat the nasty villain when the sound of keys jingling and a click of the door unlocking reaches Chan’s ears. Immediately, he jumps up, startling Seungcheol, and turns to face the doorway. 

“I’m home~” Jeonghan calls out in a singsong voice.

“Papa!” Chan screeches. His little hands quickly grab the bouquet on the coffee table and he runs over towards Jeonghan as fast as his little legs can carry him. It’s a bit difficult, with the bouquet being almost as big as he is, but he makes it. Chan crashes into Jeonghan’s legs and squishes the flowers between them. He stumbles back a little and looks up with the happiest smile he can muster.

“Welcome home, Papa! Happy birthday!” 

Jeonghan nearly melts at the sight of his baby’s squishy cheeks (still some baby fat left; he never wants Chan to lose it) bursting with joy and making his eyes curve into the cutest little crescents. It’s the best thing to return home to.

“Hi baby!” Jeonghan says as he crouches down. “Are these for me?” He points over at the large bouquet of flowers that Chan is struggling to hold. Beautifully arranged purple roses are framed with dainty baby’s breath, all wrapped in brown paper and tied together in a lavender bow. 

“Mhmm! I picked them for you!”

“Awww I love them. Thank you, Channie,” Jeonghan gushes over the flowers and gives his son a thousand kisses all over his tiny face. 

“Papa,” Chan whines in between giggles. “Stop it! No more kissy!”

“But I love my baby  _ so _ much!” Jeonghan says and plants one more kiss on top of Chan’s head. 

“And what about Daddy?” Seungcheol calls out. The father-son duo look up to find Seungcheol standing a few feet away, looking at them with a fond smile.

“What about Daddy?” Jeonghan says with mock innocence. “I don’t see any gifts from Daddy.” The blond makes a big show of looking around them. “Channie, did Daddy get me any presents?”

“Nope!” Channie says with a giggle.

“Well then,” Jeonghan puts his hands on his hips and huffs. “I guess only Channie gets Papa’s love. He’s the only one who remembered my birthday.” 

This makes Chan burst into another fit of giggles and he does a poor job of concealing them with his small hands. 

Jeonghan scoops up Chan with his free hand, the other holding onto his flowers, and stands up. 

“Now if you excuse me, I’m going to spend the rest of my birthday with Channie.” Chan squeals as Jeonghan begins to walk to the living room and begins to protest, trying to speak up for Seungcheol. His cries are quickly silenced when a pair of strong arms envelope Jeonghan and Chan. 

“Don’t think you can get away that easily!” Seungcheol grins, face pressed close to his husband’s. “It’s not fair that Channie gets all the kisses. Daddy wants kisses too!”

Jeonghan laughs and adjusts his grip on Chan and the flowers as best as he can; Seungcheol is still holding him tightly.

“Well, what have you done for my birthday, Cheollie? Channie bought me flowers.”

“And I drew you a picture!” Chan pipes up, remembering the drawing still in his room.

“ _ And _ a drawing?” Jeonghan gasps. “Wow, this is going to be a tough one to beat, Cheollie. Chan gifted me some of my favorite things.” 

Chan flashes both of his fathers a triumphant grin, satisfied that he made his Papa happy for his birthday. 

“Well, that  _ is  _ a very hard gift to top,” Seungcheol says, swaying a bit with his family in his arms. “It’s not as good as Channie’s gifts, but I’m making all of your favorite foods for dinner tonight.”

“ _ All _ of them?” Jeonghan asks, turning to look at his husband.

“ _ All of them _ ,” Seungcheol confirms.

“Hmm,” the blond hums, pretending to think about it. “I guess that deserves a kiss.” He turns to give Seungcheol a peck on the cheek, but Seungcheol turns quickly, meeting Jeonghan’s lips with his own.

“Ewww,” Chan whines. “Daddy… gross.”

“Aww does Channie want a kiss too?” Seungcheol grins. He’s already moving to Jeonghan’s other side, arms still wrapped loosely around the two of them.

“No! No kissy!”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan both lean in on either side to press a loud smooch to both of Chan’s chubby cheeks. 

“Thank you for being the best son, baby,” Jeonghan says with a smile.

“You’re welcome, Papa. Thanks for being the bestest Papa ever!” 

Jeonghan laughs rubs his nose against Chan’s affectionately. 

“Now, how about we find a vase for these pretty flowers that you picked? Then you can show me your drawing.”

“Okay!” Chan nods eagerly and starts telling Jeonghan all about the flower shop as the family walks into the kitchen. He also tells him about all the cakes that he saw today and his thought process in picking the best cake for Papa. Seungcheol adds helpful hints whenever Chan gets stuck and can’t remember specific details. Jeonghan listens intently through it all and fawns over Chan and praises his thoughtfulness. 

Chan basks in warm affection and continues smiling for the rest of the day. He loves Papa and Daddy and he’s glad he could make both of them, especially Papa, happy on Papa’s special day. 

  
  



End file.
